Salvaje
by Gancanagh
Summary: Asecha, corre, ataca. Serie de drabbles JamesxVictoria. Situaciones al azar a lo largo de la saga. So Random
1. Chapter 1

**_N/A:_**_ Colección de Drabbles JamesxVictoria, completamente Drabbles!!, 100 palabras contaditas :D. Agradecimientos re contra especiales a _Sirenita _por betearme y ser tan fantabulosamente adorable._

* * *

Llegó junto a las cenizas de su esposo luego de que los asesinos se marcharan. Tomó un puñado de lo que alguna vez había sido su cuerpo y lo apretó con toda la fuerza que se lo permitía su condición vampírica. Aspiró un gran sorbo de innecesario aire mientras maldecía en voz baja el momento en que decidieron viajar hacia Forks. Maldecía a los vegetarianos, a la humana, al maldito asesino del cabello bronce… Entonces un brillo mortuorio apareció en sus ojos, para entonces dar paso a una suave pero perfecta sonrisa... La palabra _Venganza _jamás había sonado tan tentadora.

* * *

**_N/A_****_:_**_ espero que les haya gustado, y sé que es demasiado corto, pero ese es el objetivo de un Drabble (drabble = fic de 100 palabras o menos), retar al autor a expresar su idea en muy poco espacio. (Me da risa que queda la nota del autor más grande que el propio fic)_

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que leyeron en esta pequeña muestra, no son mios, sino de Stephenie Meyer. No me beneficio lucrativamente de esto. (Nótese que olvidé ponerlo al principio)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**: Victoria, Riley y James, junto a sus personalidades, pertenecen a la saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, no me beneficio de manera lucrativa haciendo esto._

* * *

Se muerde el labio inferior mientras complace a Riley en una destrozada cabaña cerca a Forks. Odia hacerlo, pero sabe que es necesario. Lo odia porque añora a James. Añora sus besos, sus caricias, sus comentarios, la manera en que prefería morderla en vez de besarla y ella adoraba eso. En cambio estar con Riley le sirve para recordar que como James no hay nadie, y ella ya lo perdió completamente. Pero sigue haciéndolo, jura falso amor eterno a ese neófito, porque eso aviva su odio como si fuese gasolina… Y el odio es el ingrediente principal de su obra.

* * *

_Otras 100 palabras... _**_Zas_****_!..__ agradecimientos infinitos a Sirenita, por betear ;D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**_: Ni James ni Victoria me pertenecen, tampoco gano dinero con esto, asi que les agradecería no demandarme..._

* * *

James es salvaje. Ataca sin pensarlo, asecha, persigue, captura. Es un cazador innato, dominado por el instinto. Jamás ha dudado antes de atacar, para él las barreras no existen. Lucha como si fuese la última vez y no le importa morir por una de sus presas.

Victoria es fría, calculadora. Observa, estudia, planea. La mejor estratega, cuidadosa, analiza su objetivo con cautela antes de atacar, busca sus debilidades, sus puntos débiles. No le importa cuanto tiempo se gaste, ni cuanta energía, pone todo de sí para lograr su objetivo.

Juntos forman un equipo perfecto… Pero entonces actuaron separados…

* * *

_Este drabble es el que peor hubiese quedado sin la ayuda de mi beta, _Sirenita_. Thnx! Ya tengo los siguientes tres listos... a ver cuando los subo..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**: Si Twilight me perteneciera, en serio creen que escribiría esto gratis?_

* * *

Aprieta los puños mientras convierte al primero. La sangre dulce y tibia combinada con su expresión de miedo y asombro son demasiado fuertes. En cientos de años de existencia jamás se había contenido, pero esta vez su deseo de venganza es más grande aún que la sed. Utiliza todo su autocontrol para separarse de ellos. Segundos después horribles gritos desgarradores inundan el bosque. Ella sólo empieza a reír nerviosamente, imaginando que es Bella quien grita de esa manera. Porque nada desea aparte de sentir su dolor y ver su dulce sangre correr por doquier. _James, esa irá por ti_.

* * *

_**N/A:** Sólo 99 palabras. Abrazos de oso a _Cafesitodeldia_, _Estrella_ y _Sirenita_ (a la última por betear ;D)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_**_: Les juro que si esta saga me perteneciera, no andaría escribiendo en esta pag... y si de alguna forma me ayudara económicamente... ya estaría en Europa..._

* * *

Ella salta con fuerza evitando ser herida por otro que, desgraciadamente, eligió la misma presa. Él ataca furiosamente invadido por la sed. Mientras tanto, el patético humano se encuentra inconsciente en el centro de la destruida iglesia donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla. Entonces todo da un gran giro y es Victoria quien parece llevar la delantera. Dos rápidos movimientos después, su contrincante está convirtiéndose en cenizas. Se dirige lentamente al joven en el piso. Alguien aplaude a lo lejos, y en un segundo un bello vampiro rubio está frente a ella. _Eres buena_, le dice. Ella sólo sonríe.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Me acaban de comunicar que -_por algún extraño motivo_- este fic fue nominado al _**c2 de los mejores fics de Twilight**_ de el foro de **el lobo, la oveja y el león** (EDITADO: Sí, efectivamente me había equivocado con el orden)... asi que si tienes algún tipo de relación con él, y te gustan los drabbles, pues me gustaría q lo votaras ^^ (no confundir con "botaras", no quiero que lo boten o_O)......... Ah! y sí, este drabble narra como se conocieron nuestros protas... el "_bello vampiro rubio_" es James, "_Victoria_" es Victoria (naahh! en serio?) y "_Su contrincante_" es un vampiro X que no le interesa a nadie... really, no creo haberme expresado como es debido, siento que no logré explicar bien lo que pasó en este chap... denme su opinión, sí?_

_Deja review y dale alas a un ángel (ya me excedí con la nota de autor XD)_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_**_: Yo soy yo, Meyer es Meyer. Ni soy Meyer ni quiero serlo, ok?_

_

* * *

_

Victoria es felina. Su manera de saltar, de correr, de cazar. Incluso la forma en la que ríe evoca la imagen de un elegante y bello gato pelirrojo. James toma su cara por la barbilla con poco cuidado y la atrae hacia él. Analiza con una ojeada rápida las facciones de su compañera; sus ojos redondos, su nariz respingada, sus labios definidos. Es hermosa. La ama aunque le cueste aceptarlo, y en el fondo sabe que no puede cambiar eso. De alguna manera esa mujer con movimientos gráciles y personalidad oscura logró cautivarlo y romper la impenetrable coraza. _Maldita Gata._

_

* * *

_

_Último Drabble :D... por ahora, claro (aparte, es el que menos me gusta)... no tengo ningún otro listo, y no tengo dieas para más, pero de todas formas dejaré el fic "In progress" por si se me ocurre hacer otra viñeta algún otro día. Byeee :D.... _Sirenita _Rulea. _


End file.
